


Childish

by Zookimer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, drabbles are fun, salted caramels are delicious, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zookimer/pseuds/Zookimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of related rabble pertaining to Jack Frost and one of his older believers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: As the legend of Jack Frost spreads througout Burgess, Jack meets one of the older believers.  
> \-   
> Well, this is the first story I'm going to post on Ao3. Hi, guys! Please let me know about any errors that I missed so that I can correct them, but other than that, please enjoy!

Jack Frost still couldnt get over becoming a household name. Three hundred years of being walked through and ignored, and now people knew who threw this snowball or froze that lake over or created the other frost pattern that looked like a sideways cat head.

Of course, that was still building. He was just starting out; it would be a while until he was as well known as North or Tooth, but popularity in Burgess, at least, seemed to be rising quickly. More and more kids ran into him rather than through him, and he counted each one as a milestone. Sometimes he'd be playing with the kids and one of them would invite him inside. He would generally decline; he didn't need parents sending kids to psychiatrists because their kids saw something they couldn't. 

"Come on inside, Nina. You're gonna catch a cold from all that snow."

"Sis, we had the best snowball fight today!"

Today he had been playing a Snowball Capture The Flag with about a dozen of the kids who had just gotten out of school for winter break - kids who could see him and would tell their friends. Now, however, it was nearly eight and dark, so everyone had gone home to drink hot chocolate and write their Christmas letters. The last to take cover indoors was the hostess, seven-year-old Nina with a long shock of curly red hair and a personality just as bright, who wanted to build a snowman, and who's sister was calling her inside. 

Jack waved at the Nina when she turned around. The young girl hesitated, then tugged at her sister and pointed. "Sis, can he come inside with us?"

The sister looked up. She was much like her sister, but for the height difference. "Who is he?" she asked. 

"He's Mister Jack, he played snowballs with us today."

The sister smiled. "Well, Mister Jack," She addressed him directly, which shocked Jack when considering her apparent age, "Come on in." 

Jack wondered how old she was. She had to be sixteen or so, no younger than fifteen. Still, what could it hurt? "Thanks," he called back. He stepped over the remains of what had once been a short wall of a snow fort, 'I'd appreciate that." 

He stepped inside after the pair. An excited Nina tugged him along into a kitchen, his staff leaving touches of frost where it knocked against a wall or a door frame. She finally sat him down at a kitchen table and began running around frantically - Probably looking for hot chocolate mix or something. He chuckled - kids were funny. 

The sister strode into the room from behind him, carrying a half-full plastic jar of something chocolate. "It's hilarious that my stepmom thinks I dont know where she hides these," she twisted the lid off and plucked a few out for Nina and gave them to her with a 'savor these' before offering the jar to Jack. "They're salted caramels," she explained, "They're Nina's favorite."

Nina, who was happily munching on one of the caramels, nodded vigorously. "You gotta try one!" she said after swallowing. 

Jack took one from the jar, "Thanks," and bit part of it off. It was one of the more interesting food experiences he'd had; moreso even than some of North's wilder culinary experiments. 

Nina regaled them with a tale of bravery and treachery, of laughing princes and princesses who needed no knight in shining armor - Basically, the snowball fight with minor embellishments. While in the midst of a legend of how the Head Princess had stolen the flag of the neighboring kingdom, she yawned and nearly choked on one of the caramels, prompting the sister to thump her on the back once or twice. A whisper in the ear, and Nina ran off and up a staircase with a bid for Mister Jack to have a good night. 

Trish watched her nearly trip up the stairs, "She's off to get ready for bed."

"Cute kid," Jack replied, "She's got a great arm. Actually managed to hit me with a snowball once or twice. "

Trish set the lid back on the jar of caramels and offered her hand to Jack, "I'm Trish." 

Jack shook, "Jack Frost." 

"Lovely to meet the guy who gave the town a few extra days of holiday break."

"You're welcome. I'm just surprised you can see me. Most people stop believing at about ten or so."

She shrugged and smiled, "Well, I've always stayed up late enough that I get to see the Sandman start work, so that was a given. So I figured, when Nina comes home talking about how Jamie introduced her to Jack Frost right after that rash of nightmares blew through, there was no reason not to believe. People call me childish, but..." She shrugged again and made a sound like 'myeh.'

Jack smiled. Good old Jamie. "But how do you know I'm not just some crazy person? Maybe Jack Frost is a code name."

"You aren't wearing shoes - or proper winter clothes, really - and it's minus ten outside." Trish glanced down at his bare feet, then gave Jack a meaningful look. "Seriously, dude, before I realized who you were I was about to call an ambulance for the frostbite or something."

"Good thing you didn't, or you'd have some very confused EMTs to take care of."

They were both silent for a few seconds, "So where do you go when you aren't ruining the school's plans to run our lives?"

Jack shrugged, "I wander, mostly. Sometime's I'll hang out with North for a day or two - that's Santa Claus - " He said at her confused face, "but I always end up coming back here."

"Why?"

"It's home."

Another silence. Nina called for Trish from upstairs. She laughed under her breath, "Of course. Closet check. I'm sorry, I guess we'll have to continue this discussion some other time."

"No worries. I've got more snow to lay down tonight anyway. I'll show myself out, but thanks for talking." 

"No problem. Feel free to come back anytime."

He and Trish shook hands, and as Jack left, he made a note to come back. Maybe after Christmas.


End file.
